


Man's Best Friend (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets turned into a dog.  Things...happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Man's Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190189) by belyste. 



> **Reader's note:** If you can hear a difference between part 1 and part 2, it's because I used a different microphone. If you can't, yay! Nevermind! *g*

**Title:** [Man's Best Friend](http://belyste.livejournal.com/22369.html)   
**Author:** belyste   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Jensen gets turned into a dog. Things...happen.  
 **Warnings:** Extreme crack  
 **Word Count:** ~ 18,000  
 **Format:** mp3

 

[Part 1](http://www.box.net/shared/wt1qb66g0g) or here \- 42.2 MB, 46:03 mins  
[Part 2](http://www.box.net/shared/gybfzz4e25) or [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?onjpo37tawy1kwj) \- 40.2 MB, 44 mins


End file.
